Love's True Face
by UsagiSensei
Summary: For Daisuke Niwa love never seems to make sense...and now that the new school year has started,it's only gotten a million times more confusing.
1. A first kiss

**[Author's notes] **About a month or two ago...I was extremely obsessed with the anime D. XD (Satoshi=luv) and I had such inspiration from my friend's other stories and their ideas and eventually I came up with this! I hate coming up with chapter titles though , I suck at it T^T And if you watched the anime you know that Dark is gone at the end, screw that! He's in the story (Yaaay! Dark is meh love :D) Well on a better note, this is the first story I've dedicated to anyone. And that anyone is meh best bud Nicole :3 I love you uke!! (I'm seme of course XD) Hope you enjoy it~

**[Disclaimer] **I...own...nothing ;_; but I own this story ...that's it. If I DID own the series there would be so much more Satoshi + Daisuke ;P

**[Warnings] **Maybe some hard-core yaoi...I'm not sure...fluffy seems to work for this pairing. Hmm oh well I guess it'll be a surprise! :D Well watch out for either Yaoi or fluffy-ness...and oh duh cursing is in here too! A fanfiction isn't complete without harsh language now XD (Jus' kiddin')

**[Summary] **The world is saved, the damsel in distress has fallen in love, and everything seems to have gone as planned. That is...almost. In this case the villain has been defeated and the damsel fell for the knight...but is the knight really in love with her? Daisuke Niwa finds himself yet again in another drama-filled war of love. But this time, his true soul-mate is the one person he least expected.

Love's true face...

Chapter 1: A first kiss

x.X.x

It's been about a year since Daisuke met Dark. And even though that year caused so much drama, love, and a whole lot of fighting, it was one of the best years of the red-head's life...Daisuke gained a best friend and a girlfriend, he even found out more about himself as a person. It was amazing what an angelic thief was capable of, other then the obvious. And the best part was...it wasn't even close to being over.

Daisuke quickly made his way down the nearly empty streets, it wasn't the first time he was late to class, but he was never this late. He really wished his alarm hadn't decided to hate him right now, any other day would've been fine but not today. Today...of course was the day the new school year started. Riku and Risa had just gotten back from their trip to America, and Satoshi has been "in the dark" for several weeks. But they all required that Daisuke higher his personal expectations and get up on time to at least greet them when the first day arrived. The red-head panted and began to run at full speed.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" He said to himself, dashing onto the train and just barely making it.

(Nice one Daisuke. But you better pray the train gets there on time, class starts in 10 minutes.) Dark added last second.

Daisuke ignored the purple haired teen, then sat down at a nearby seat. Of course the worst could've happened-the train get stuck right in the middle of their trip and explode, Godzilla come and snatch Daisuke, or worse he could've forgot his pants...again. But thankfully none of the three happened, and for once everything seemed to go smoothly. The red sat back a sighed in relief, he waited a moment for all the passengers to exit.

(Wow...and 5 minutes to spare. Good thing the town isn't that big.)

Daisuke stood up,_" Yeah...maybe after 15 years of life, my luck finally decided to change!"_

(Ha ha yeah...Hey Dai, I think someone's right behin-)

The red-head felt a soft hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned only to see those familiar blue eyes looking back at him. His eyes widened, along with his smile.

"Satoshi!!" Daisuke yelled out, hugging him as if he was a little kid again. The two became close enough to use first names, it made everything a little less awkward.

"Eh?" Satoshi nearly fell over, but managed not to."Heh...nice to see you too Daisuke."

Daisuke realized he was hugging him, then let go with embarrassment painted all over him. "Ah ha ha...sorry. I just haven't seen you in sooo long!"

Satoshi smiled in reply.

Daisuke stopped to look over the boy's change in appearance. Satoshi was a bit taller, hair was a little longer and covered his eyes more, and he was wearing contacts instead of his simple glasses. The red-head was amazed at how much better he looked. Before Satoshi seemed tired and obviously over worked, but now that the pressures of Krad had disappeared he was now like a new person.

"You look amazing Satoshi." He finally said.

The blue-haired boy blushed slightly. "Oh! Thanks...Krad was like a huge load strapped onto me. I'm glad he's gone."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "Ah! Oh man we're both going to be late now." He chuckled, motioning for Satoshi to follow.

Satoshi caught up behind the boy, he was happy to finally talk to his friends. It seemed like eternity since he's seen the boy's smile. The two ran most of the way until they reached the entrance of their school. Awaiting them were the twins, Riku and Risa. The girls nearly fooled Satoshi and Daisuke, their faces burned with anger, until all of a sudden they burst out laughing. After a few seconds the boys realized it was a joke and began laughing also. All four student's walked several stairwells together, just talking and what not. although it seemed the girl's did most of the talking.

Daisuke just kept to himself surprisingly. He was just too caught up in his thoughts, as it turns out Dark never left because Riku evidently wasn't his "sacred maiden". It shocked everyone, especially Daisuke. He really thought the two had...clicked. But that wasn't the case, and he had to find a way to break up without completely crushing her heart.

"Dai...Daisuke! Dai Dai Dai!! NIWA!!" Risa yelled at the boy.

The red-head suddenly became disoriented, Risa yelling was like nails on a chalk board. He pouted for a second, rubbing his ears as he did so. "You didn't have to yell...I was just thinking."

"_Sigh. _Riku has been trying to talk to you! Geez....she's your girlfriend and a you haven't seen her for months! Show some respect Niwa!!" Risa ranted on and on.

"I...I'm sorry!!" Daisuke blushed. "Uh...um...h-how was your vacation Miss Riku?"

Riku looked away partially, "Um...it was alright." She laughed a little.

Daisuke glanced over at Satoshi and Risa, the girl seemed as if she was waiting for them to kiss, while Satoshi just brushed it off. The red-head was unsure of what to do. Should he tell her he wants to break up? Or...

He gulped, "I...I missed you."

Riku seemed as if she got hit with an insult rather than what she just heard. The girl simply replied with a smile and nod.

Risa quickly nudged Daisuke, urging him to kiss her. "Go on..." She whispered.

He obeyed, but only with a peck on the cheek.

"Awwwwww! How cuuuuute!! Kawaii!!" Risa overreacted, "Alright! Let's get into class before the bell, Niwa, Riku, and Hi...wa...?"

Daisuke cocked his head, looking all around. "Where's Satoshi?"

The blue-haired teen was hiding behind a wall not to far from the others, he flipped through his sketch book impatiently. His face seemed almost angry, as he stopped at one of the center pages. "Never. It'll never work." Satoshi whispered to himself, flipping the book closed and standing back up.

o.O.o

Daisuke, Riku, and Risa walked back to class after a few minutes of Satoshi searching. They figured he was already there, waiting for them to arrive. So naturally, they take the long way to the classroom. The twins did most of the talking once again, leaving Daisuke only to his thoughts. He was mostly thinking of why Satoshi suddenly left, but he still was concerned about the whole break-up thing too. Daisuke sighed softly, he was so nervous and a bit guilty about the whole situation.

"_Dark...I don't know what to do."_

(Well...what do you think you should do?)

"_Break up, I mean that's kinda what I have to do."_

(True. But maybe there's a way around it all?)

"_What do you mean?"_

(You could get her to break up with you, that could work right?)

Daisuke nodded to himself. _"Yeah!! But...how could I do that...?"_

(Uh...)

All of a sudden the conversation was once again interrupted by the loud, obnoxious voice. "NIWAAA!!! Earth to Niwa!?"

"Gah!! W-What is it Miss Harada?!" Daisuke replied with a startled tone of voice.

Riku suddenly chimed in softly, "Where...here Daisuke." She pointed to the classroom door.

"O-oh! I'm sorry..." He opened the door for the two politely. Riku smiled, while Risa continued to pout.

The three were greeted by a noisy group of students. They all seemed to be excited to see all their old classmates again. While Riku and Risa were occupied with some other female student's, Daisuke decided to sneak away. The red-head looked all around the classroom, no Satoshi to be seen. He even tried the bathroom, a ton of hallways, and the boy's locker room. When Daisuke made his way back to the classroom, it was very apparent he was upset.

"What's wrong Niwa-kun?" Asked a female student that sat by the Harada girls.

He glanced up at them. "Oh it's nothing, have you seen Satoshi at all?"

The girl thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Where have you looked?" Risa asked.

"Everywhere. The halls, bathroom, locker room. He's no where."

Risa looked a bit puzzled herself, until Riku spoke up. "Um. Did you check the roof? There's a place to walk around up there."

Daisuke shook his head. "Aw man! I should have thought of that!Thanks Miss Riku!!"

In a flash Daisuke was off again, he was trying to go as fast as he could. Hopefully Satoshi was there, and not in any sort of danger. The red-head glanced around as he was running, making sure Satoshi wasn't hiding somewhere else. Just as he got up all the stairs and through doors leading to more stairs, he finally made it to the roof. Daisuke slammed open the door.

"Sa...Sa...toshi. Satoshi!!" He said through each breath.

The blue-haired teen was sitting just a few feet away, his face buried into a book. Daisuke dashed over to him, shaking him around like an idiot. Satoshi barely responded, he seemed like he was in a trance. A trace that was impossible to break.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled once more.

The boy looked at Daisuke with saddened eyes. "Dai? Heh...hey."

"Where were you Satoshi!? We're all wondering where you were! We thought something happened."Daisuke glanced down at the book he was holding, the page had a picture of two boys."Wh...what?"

Satoshi quickly shut the book, and tossed it in his bag. He stood up, but Daisuke prevented him from leaving."What was that Satoshi? You don't have to hide it from me!"

The boy tried to walk, but Daisuke grabbed his arms roughly. "Satoshi!?"

"Shut up Daisuke!!" Satoshi scoffed, looking away from the boy.

Daisuke felt a chill run down his spine. "I...Was...that me and...you?"

"I said shut up!" He tried to yell, but the tears made his voice crack slightly.

"Satoshi...I" Daisuke loosened his grip, allowing the boy to move his arm away.

The red-head stood in place, determined to help. Something was bothering Satoshi and he was going to find out what it was. The blue-haired teen suddenly turned to face Daisuke. An long silence surrounded them for the longest time. It seemed Daisuke wouldn't get an answer from him now. He shrugged slightly, but his eyes were still filled with concern.

"Wait...are you crying?" Daisuke asked surprised.

Satoshi trailed his hand over his eyes. "I...I'm fine."

Daisuke moved slowly towards the boy, he cautiously lifted his hand to Satoshi's cheek. "No. Tell me what's wrong." He replied, wiping away a tear.

Satoshi pushed his hair from his eyes, then removed Daisuke's soft hand. " It's just...something that happened alright? Nothing to worry about."

"Satoshi, what was with that picture." Daisuke breathed, his face cold. "I know your lying, just... tell me the truth."

The blue-haired teen smiled lightly, he moved so that the two were almost touching. "You'll never understand...Daisuke. It would be so much easier for you to ignore it."

Daisuke could feel the boy cup his face gently. His eyes opened amazingly wide, and face turned a cherry-red. "Sa...toshi?" The taller teen just kept moving closer, their lips were in perfect alignment. Daisuke closed his eyes in response, Satoshi's soft breathing was soothing to him.

The red-head parted his lips gently. "Satoshi...wait you didn't...answer me."

But it wasn't of any use, Satoshi just grinned. "Daisuke...." He whispered just before giving the red-head a passionate kiss on the lips.


	2. Star crossed lovers

**(My Randomness)**Ohhhh yes 3rd chappy ~sighs~ I love fanfiction! And yaoi...heh heh...yes.I think I have to change the rating on this to M XD Oh and remember I'm a procrastinator so chapters take a bit of time to post~

Love's True Face 

Chapter 2: Star crossed lovers

x.X.x

It was strange feeling Satoshi's lips upon Daisuke's own, strange but...not disgusting. Right after Satoshi kissed him, Daisuke suddenly found himself standing alone on the roof top. What a way to start the new year, your best friend has some sort of a fetish and that fetish is you. The red-head plopped down on his bed after this long, confusing day, he needed all the rest he could get. His thoughts were all based on one question, "Why me?" Why did Satoshi pick him, out of all the people in the world, why him? Satoshi always seemed uninterested in his "fan club", which was made up of a million squeeing girls, and he never seemed interested in men either. Daisuke sighed in frustration, squeezing a nearby pillow until it nearly exploded.

As he thought about the feeling of Satoshi's lips, his cheeks were getting brighter by the second, that was only the natural human reaction...right? The red-head chucked the cushion across the room, and began to moan to himself.

(Wow...that was insane Daisuke!) Dark suddenly added in, ( Who knew Hikari had a...thing...for you?)

It was obvious Dark was holding in a laugh, which made Daisuke even more mad. _"Dark shut up! You don't have to deal with all these...feelings." _

(I technically do...I feel all that your feeling soooo.)

"_Why are you always right? Just shut up and...let me process all this."_

Dark was hushed for a while, he didn't feel like getting into a fight with the boy. Especially not now. Daisuke rolled onto his side, he wrapped the blankets around his body like a cocoon. The red-head sighed softly, and closed his eyes. _"Hikari...He's strange. But a good kind of strange I suppose." _Daisuke thought for a moment. _"He's nice, funny, talented, and...very good-looking. But things just don't add up, Satoshi never showed signs of his affection for me. Wait. Maybe this is all a joke, maybe he's just messing with me."_

Dark chuckled to himself silently, _(Poor Daisuke. So very clueless.) _

"Dark." Daisuke said out loud.

(Hm...yeah?)

The red-head paused, "I know what I'm going to do."

Satoshi was resting in his leather computer chair, staring coldly at the blank screen. A blue mechanical pencil was laying on his desk, along with a sketch book. He sighed, and let his head fall backwards. "Daisuke won't understand how I feel...he's probably steaming over it right now." The blue-haired boy said to himself, then glanced over at his cell phone. _"I should call him. That would be the right thing to do." _Just as he was about to reach for the small, black device, it began to play his ring tone.

A soft piano played for a few seconds, followed by a male voice singing the song true light.

Satoshi immediately dashed forward to grab it, then press the green button to see who was on the other line. "Hello? Daisuke?!" He said almost instantly. "Huh...oh sorry Risa." Satoshi replied glumly. "Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, see you tomorrow."

As soon as the small conversation ended, Satoshi tossed his phone on the desk and lifted his knees to his chest. "Alright...I have to call him." The boy took in a deep breath and reached for his phone. His fingers began to dial Daisuke's cell phone. "Pick up pick up pick up." He mumbled. Several minutes went by, no answer. When the recording came on it was Daisuke's voice, it sounded as sweet and adorable as ever. Satoshi sat and listened to the boy's voice going on for several minutes, until the time came to record a message.

_BEEP!_

Satoshi stopped at took a breath, then began to speak. "Daisuke...It's me. Call back when you can, I need to talk to you." The blue-haired teen walked a few feet until he reached his soft bed, then fell on his back and closed his eyes._ "Maybe Daisuke will understand, and maybe...it'll all work out."_

o.O.o

Daisuke could feel his heart beating a bit faster then normal, and several sweat drops stream down his cheek. "Wh...What?" He mumbled, lifting up his throbbing body. The red-head rubbed his eyes in confusion, he was standing in the middle of the school-yard. There were no students or teachers chattering, no rabbits or birds bustling about...it was too weird. Daisuke looked about him, keeping his guard as he did so. "Gah! Wait a sec...I'm not wearing my uniform either!?" The boy almost fell backwards. There was no way on earth he would've randomly show up at school, no uniform, no other students, it just didn't make sense.

The red head tugged on his black t-shirt, and pouted. "Daaaark?"

There was nothing but silence.

"Daaaaaaaaark!!!!???"

Daisuke felt like ranting on and on, but was soon distracted by a lone figure in the distance,he could tell it was male. He examined the tall, slender boy, he seemed to be around Daisuke's age and short hair. Daisuke squinted, but soon began to smile, for he had figured out the identity. "Saaaatooooshii!" He said as he did the first day of school. The figure, whom Daisuke assumed was his friend Satoshi, just stood still for a moment, then started to walk slowly towards the boy. The red-head felt his heart start to race again, and...now that he thought about it, he always felt like that when Satoshi was around. Daisuke paused once again, he was completely focused on the male who was just several feet away.

"Sa...to...shi?" The boy said calmly.

The blue-haired teen just smiled, along with a gentle nod.

Daisuke felt his smile emerging also, he chuckled a bit before speaking. "Satoshi...why me? Why did you choose me out of all the people in the world?"

Satoshi turned his eyes the opposite direction. "Well...I suppose it's because we know each other so much. We're so different that we're alike...I can't explain my emotions thoroughly, but I chose you, because your the only one that can actually listen to me and truly understand what I'm going through. Your always there when I'm in pain, and I haven't gotten your smile out of my mind. Maybe It's just a phase, but I'm positive that your the one I need right now."

The red-head felt a warm stream of tears fall down his cheeks, the two were both shocked, especially Daisuke. He held his hand to his dampened cheek and grinned, "Heh...this feels so real. And yet, I know it's a dream." Daisuke wiped away all the tears and looked back at Satoshi. "But, you were right when you said I know how you feel...because I feel like I need you too."

x.X.x

Suddenly, the red-head was brought back to his senses. He was lying under the covers of his bed, and was laying on his stomach. "Ah...uh..." Daisuke moaned gently. "Sat...Satoshi."

(Well now, are we having a **change of heart?**)Dark teased.

"Honestly. I don't know how to feel anymore Dark." Daisuke replied almost in a whisper. He took a glance at his alarm clock, it read 5:47p.m.

(Daisuke.)

Daisuke took a second to reply, for it seemed that every time Dark spoke it was either negative or just plain annoying. "...Yeah?"

(You should go see him. It's not that late and your mother understands you two are friends.)

"Well...what if he's busy, or what if he's not there, or-"

(There's nothing to loose either way. And he's obviously not spending quality time with parents...he lives alone remember?) Dark added in.

"True...okay okay! I'll go talk to him, just let me check my phone first." Daisuke hurried over to the small table across his room. He lifted up the phone, which of course had to be dead. "Damn. The stupid battery is dead. Oh well, I'll just go anyway."

Daisuke ran down his stairs, thumping as he took each step. His mother and Towa were standing there in silence as the red-head rushed over to them. Towa seemed a bit happy at Daisuke's sudden enthusiasm however. "Oh...Daisuke!" She said sweetly. "What's the big rush?"

"I just remembered that Satoshi wanted me to come over to help me study! So is it okay if I left for a little while?" Daisuke replied immediately.

Emiko paused for a moment, "But...it was your first day today. You can't possibly have tests already?"

"Oh uh well...you see-"

(Tell her that you just want a head start, so you have less work later on.) Dark responded in Daisuke's mind.

"W-We wanted to get a head start on our studies...so there's less to do later on." Daisuke replied foolishly, it was obvious he was lying.

Emiko and Towa giggled for a second, then Towa spoke up. "Sure you are Dai...if you wanted to see your little friend you should of said so."

"Yeah, but go on. I'll call whenever you have to come home." Emiko added in.

Daisuke nodded. "Alright! Thanks mom!" He said happily and ran off out the door.

Satoshi had woken from his nap about the same time Daisuke had, and the more he thought about the dream, the weirder it got. He was in the same setting as Daisuke- the front entrance of the school, near the trees and several benches. The bluenette was leaning against a tree, just admiring Daisuke's appearance, until the red-head's attention was placed onto Satoshi. Daisuke began to wave and smile at him, and his heart raced, but Satoshi walked towards him in a calm manor. Satoshi had no idea why Daisuke would be happy, he should be confused more then anything. They had talked for a moment, then the bluenette practically spilled his heart out, obviously his mind wasn't working properly. Then Daisuke said the most peculiar thing...Daisuke said he needed Satoshi, like the way Satoshi needs him.

The very thought of Daisuke needing...no...wanting him had made Satoshi a blubbering idiot. The blue-haired teen always appeared calm and cool, but on the inside (when it came to Daisuke) he was the same as everyone else. The boy sat up on his bed and sighed, pushing away random strands of hair from his eyes._"I __wonder if Daisuke got my message." _All of a sudden the door bell could be heard throughout the room. Satoshi stood up and hurriedly slipped on a shirt. "Coming!!" He yelled out, opening his bedroom door.

Daisuke held his breath for a second, then let it fall out passed his lips. He felt incredibly nervous and anxious. It wasn't the first time he had visited Satoshi, but that was a year and a half ago. That made him nervous, along with the fact he was going to see him right after a kiss and a strange dream.

Satoshi opened the door, it was apparent he just woke up. "Yeah? Oh...D-Daisuke?"

The red-head nodded. "Satoshi. I was thinking so much, and I feel I absolutely have to talk to you."

Satoshi about chocked, it was exactly what he was dreading- an answer. He swallowed harshly. "Uh...yeah alright." The boy opened the door and showed Daisuke the way.

The two walked into a hall, which lead to Satoshi's living room. The whole color scheme was practically all white. There was a large, black sofa, a chair about half sized, and a TV that hung right over the fire place. Some paintings and Hikari family photos were spread around the place, along with a desk with papers tossed along it. The walls and carpet were a pure white that shined along with the fire. Daisuke became dumbstruck by all this, it was so simple, yet so beautiful.

Satoshi chuckled silently, then soon remembered why Daisuke had come in the first place. "Uhm...well what did you want to start with?"

"How about. Why did you pick me, I mean...there's so many other people in the world, and I'm nothing special."

Satoshi thought for a moment, it was what Daisuke asked in his dream, but he wasn't too concerned because it was an expected question. He then remembered the answer he gave in his dream. It fit the most out of all the ways he thought to say it. "Well." He started off. "I suppose it's because we know each other so much. We're so different that we're alike...I can't explain my emotions thoroughly, but I chose you, because your the only one that can actually listen to me and truly understand what I'm going through. Your always there when I'm in pain, and I haven't gotten your smile out of my mind. Maybe It's just a phase, but I'm positive that your the one I need right now."

Daisuke's eyes widened, it was the **exact **phrase Satoshi used in his dream. The red-head could feel himself trembling a bit. "I...I..."

Satoshi lowered his head, _"I knew it...he hates me."_

"I...need you too." Daisuke whispered, he was so full with emotions he was about to burst."Y-You were right when you said I know how you feel...because I feel like I need you too." He repeated word-for-word.

The bluenette stood still in his tracks. "Wait...did you...have the dream too?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah...I did. But right now I want a few answers."

Satoshi smiled, "I thought as much. You ask and I'll answer."

The two sat down on the abnormally large sofa, and began to talk. It seemed like forever, and it wasn't as bad as Satoshi imagined. Truthfully, he wished it would last forever. They had so many random conversations, some about school, Dark and Krad, and even some about the twins. But when it came down to it they did, in fact, talk about their feelings. Daisuke admitted to thinking about Satoshi all day, and Satoshi explained how he started to like Daisuke.

"Wow..." Daisuke said, leaning back on the leather upholstery. "I feel so much better, I feel I can trust you more then pretty much anyone. It's..."

"Amazing?" Satoshi added.

Daisuke felt the smile spread across his face. "Yep! But...isn't it strange we had the exact dream?"

Satoshi shook his head, "When our families have a curse that bonds us together like that, it doesn't seem that strange."

They both sort of sat in silence for the moment, it seemed awkward and pleasant at the same time. Satoshi sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. _"So this is what it's like to be in love."_

"Oh! Are you tired? S-Should I go?" Daisuke asked nervously. He didn't feel like bothering his friend anymore.

Satoshi laughed a bit, rubbing his arms. "No no Dai, I'm fine. It's just a little cold is all."

Daisuke thought for a moment. _"Dark, is it okay if I?"_

(Go for it.)

The red-head gently tackled Satoshi as he laid on his back. Daisuke nuzzled his face into the boy's chest and let his hips and legs lay in between Satoshi's spread legs. The blue-haired teen felt his heart race as Daisuke wrapped his arms around his skinny waist. "D-Daisuke I..."

"You warm now?" The boy asked pleasantly.

Satoshi smiled softly, "Yeah...I'm warm now." He let his hand stroke Daisuke's hair gently. "Daisuke..."

Daisuke kissed the boy's chest then nuzzled back into position. "So what are we now?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know." Daisuke said softly. "Are we...friends or...what?"

Satoshi turned his head. "I dunno."

The red-head noticed Satoshi's sudden shyness and crawled up to meet his eyes. "Tell me what you think!"

"Uhm..." He said, looking back and Daisuke and grinning. "Well It would be nice to...uh...have a closer relationship." Satoshi admitted, letting his hands slip down to Daisuke's lower back.

Daisuke blushed a little,_"Dark what do I do now!?"_

(Do what comes natural. I dunno, do I look gay to you?) Dark replied coldly.

Daisuke thought for a second, then began to grind his hips into Satoshi's.

Satoshi moaned inside his throat softly, it felt good to be with Daisuke...and now it was even better. "D...Daisuke." He panted.

The red-head gulped, leaning forward and nipping the boy's neck.

Satoshi arched his back a bit, the neck was his sensitive spot. The bluenette slipped a hand into Daisuke's jeans, and roamed around for a moment. "Dai...are...are you?"

Daisuke wasted no time, he was just starting to get into it. He quickly moved his lips onto Satoshi's, kissing him passionately. Satoshi had started to move his tongue into the boy's mouth, when out of the blue, a phone started to ring. The two released each other, and Satoshi hurried to the device. The blue-haired teen picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" He said, trying to catch his breath. "Uh huh...okay. I'll tell him." Satoshi tossed the phone onto the table.

"Who was it?" Daisuke asked.

"Your mom. She said you should be heading home now." Satoshi said with disappointment in his voice.

Daisuke seemed a little relieved, he was running out of ideas and needed an excuse to stop. (But the rush of it all was amazing of course.) Satoshi guided him to the door politely, like nothing had happened. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah...?"

Satoshi pulled him into his arms and held tightly. "Sorry, I know your not ready for that kind of...interaction."

The red-head nuzzled into his chest again. "It's alright, I...l...kinda maybe....liked it." He admitted.

The older boy smiled, letting Daisuke out of his arms. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"What...am I to you...now that we-"

Daisuke pondered for a second, then went onto his tip toes and pecked the boy on his lips. "I'd love for us to be...closer. I want you as my...my..." The boy blushed and smiled lightly. "My boyfriend."

The two spent about another 20 seconds hugging, and overall enjoying each others presence. And it was the first time either one of them felt truly...happy.


	3. Keeping Secrets

**(My randomness) **SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I'm surprised I got to the 3rd chapter XD I'm a bit of a procrastinator(as stated last chapter) so chapters will either come out every 2weeks or 3. High school sucks with all the home work too, but hey this year is halfway done! I spent too much time on the last chapter, only like 7pages and it took me like 3 weeks? no...it was 2 XD I redid like 3 pages of it...oh my God...I just realized how much this story is like my life 0___o

Love's true face

Chapter 3:

x.X.x

Three weeks had gone by since the "incident"; Satoshi and Daisuke became amazingly close. However they came to the conclusion that the title "boyfriends" shouldn't be used quite yet. They spent everyday talking and laughing, and the twins were shocked by Satoshi's happiness. Mostly because the teen wasn't known for his spunky, happy, Daisuke-personality. He was only known to be quiet, intelligent, and a little cocky. But as it turns out Daisuke grew a liking to his peer. The red-head enjoyed walking home with him, talking to him endlessly on the phone, and just overall being with him. However Daisuke's mother has become extremely suspicious of the two. Nearly everyday Daisuke pleads her to let him go see Satoshi, which hasn't happened before until recently. But she gives in, letting her son run off to his "friend." Today...is one of those days.

"Towa?" Emiko said to the other female.

The silver-haired girl turned to face her. "Yes?" She replied pleasantly.

"I'm concerned about Dai...he seems to be extremely attached to that Hikari."

Towa just smiled and nodded, "Of course. Isn't it obvious?"

Emiko frowned a bit. "What is?"

She smiled again and giggled. "That Daisuke...has a best friend!"

The red-head was running as fast as he could, it was the very first time he was going to sleepover at Satoshi's, and he was a little overly excited. He took his usual route-down the road, around the corner and straight ahead. It was the only way to Satoshi's place, surprisingly, and it only took about 10 minutes. Daisuke kept running a little bit faster each step he took, the thought of having Satoshi all for himself all night was exhilarating.

(Whoa Dai, chill.) Dark said, obviously feeling the exhaustion his other was.

"No way." Daisuke mumbled in reply. "I'm to hyped up."

Dark shrugged mentally, (Fine. But when you collapse I'm taking over.) The older boy teased.

The red-head frowned, "Shut it Dark, I'm here."

Daisuke eagerly approached the door, knocking like an imbecile and shouting "Satooooshiiiii!" Dark rolled his eyes and sighed softly. The red-head ignored his other self, and hopped a bit as he waited for his friend. "Come on come on come on." Daisuke repeated, until the door finally opened. "Satoooo....shi?" He paused, the boy's black shirt was unbuttoned and pants barely on, Daisuke's face turned a pinkish tone. "Heh heh...hi!" He finally said, still a little nervous.

Satoshi smiled and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. "Hey Dai, come in." The bluenette motioned for Daisuke to walk in, he obeyed. Daisuke set his stuff on a nearby chair, then turned to Satoshi and hugged him greatly. "Feeling better?" Daisuke asked softly.

Satoshi nodded, "Yeah. With a fever of 103, I'm surprised it went away so fast."

There was that awkward silence again, Daisuke almost had a panic attack from the nervous feelings. Satoshi noticed his friend's distress and suggested they watch a movie. Daisuke nodded, and mentioned something about video games he brought along. The blue haired teen just smiled at him and lead him into his bedroom. When they walked in, the first thing Daisuke spotted out was the huge television, and his eyes immediately became huge. Daisuke quickly opened his backpack and pulled out a play station 3 and two controllers, along with several games.

Satoshi picked up one and cocked his head, the cover was bright and colorful. There were several school students all talking in the front of a high school setting, all the girls seemed to be flirting with this specific boy. The bluenette showed the cover to Daisuke and said softly, "That guy right there." He said pointing to the brown haired, anime character. "He likes him." Then pointed to the taller, more muscular boy with silver hair.

Daisuke grinned, sensing Satoshi's curiousness. "It's a dating simulator! You make them like whoever you want."

The bluenette paused, then took a look at the back cover. He smiled one of those unusual smiles. "Oh! A-Are we going to play it?"

The red-head nodded. "Sure, just let me finish plugging in the system." He walked over to the television and bent over the side of it, messing with multiple plugs at a time. Satoshi's eyes began to wander, and he started to undress the boy mentally. A blush dashed across his nose, so he pretended to cough as Daisuke turned to him. Daisuke cocked his head, setting down the plugs. He took a slow walk towards the older teen. When the red-head was face to face with him, he traced his slender fingers down Satoshi's cheek. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is awfully red."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed as he turned away. "No no. I'm fine Dai."

Daisuke,whom didn't believe him,made Satoshi turn his head back. "Tell me!"

The bluenette fought, going and sitting on his couch. "I'll tell you later, can we just play the game?" He picked up the nearest controller, and started fumbling with the buttons.

Daisuke dashed over and jumped onto the couch. "Alright. You can go first if you'd like." The red-head clicked the giant "ON" button on the remote, the screen was soon lit up with several colors. Then the title of the game popped up, along with several options. The first was "Story mode", then "Free play" and lastly "Options". Satoshi clicked on the story mode option and waited for it to load. A few seconds went by and the same group of student's suddenly appeared. The first four were all male their names were: Axel, Roxas, Riku, and lastly Sora. Satoshi recognized Sora from the cover, it was the one he paired with the silver haired boy(Also known as Riku). Axel was tall and had flaming red hair, while Roxas was shorter with spiky blonde hair. Riku was tall and slender, his hair was a bit on the long side and was a dull silver. Sora seemed a lot like Roxas, except he was brunette and he actually smiles.

On the other side were four females, their names were Naminé, Aerith, Yuffie, and Kairi. Naminé was short and had soft blonde hair. Aerith and Yuffie were the same height, except Aerith had long brown hair while Yuffie had short black locks. And lastly was the show-off type. Kairi had short red hair, she seemed a bit overly skinny and skirt was extremely short. Satoshi frowned at the sight of her. Daisuke noticed and asked softly,"What is it?"

Satoshi replied bluntly. "...Slutty."

o.O.o

After getting through all the difficulties, Satoshi finally got the hang of video games. As a matter of fact he quite enjoyed the few games Daisuke brought along. But after all the excitement of virtual reality, they figured it was time to come back to actual reality. The two made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Satoshi picked up the phone and dialed for pizza. After Satoshi ordered and had the phone set down Daisuke could feel himself become happier. The red-head hopped around for a second, jumping next to Satoshi and latching onto his arm. The bluenette was almost flung on his back, but managed to catch himself. "D...Daisuke?!"

Daisuke smiled at him cutely and winked. "I'm sorry Satoshi, I'm just really enjoying myself is all." The two were thrown back into the living room. The only source of light was the fire place. Satoshi smiled back at the boy as he sat comfortably on the couch. Daisuke waited a moment, wondering where he should sit, then decided to sit a few feet from Satoshi. The two sat on the couch silently, Satoshi laid back, arms behind his head and leg propped up. Daisuke sat nervously,his his hands on his knees. It took a minute, but Daisuke relaxed.

"So." The red-head begun. "I've uh...really enjoyed myself so far."

Satoshi blushed a little, "I'm glad. We should do it more often."

The red-head's face turned almost the shade of his hair, of course he took that last sentence the wrong way. "Ah ha ha...yeah. Hm so w-what should we do to pass the time?"

It was apparent that Daisuke was starting to encourage Satoshi. Ever since his first encounter with sex, Daisuke hasn't stopped thinking about it. The rush just made him go insane. And he really felt he was ready for such a thing, especially now that the two were on the same page with each other. Satoshi shrugged. "Well what would you like to do?"

(Daisuke is a chicken. Daisuke is a chicken.) Dark hummed.

"_Shut up Daaark! Stop being so mean, I'm trying my hardest." _Daisuke practically sobbed mentally. "Um I...I was thinking and umm...can we talk about the whole...situation?"

The bluenette cocked his head. "Uh sur-"

_DIIING DOOONG!_

Satoshi stood up, his body was shaking a little. "Oh! Pizzas here already." He walked over to the door and paid the boy, and took the peperoni pizza in his hands. The bluenette set it down on the kitchen table and put out two plates. Daisuke followed him into the kitchen; nervously twiddling his fingers.

"Yeah...I mean. I want to talk to you about this whole thing...I feel we should." Daisuke answered softly.

Satoshi turned to him and nodded. "Alright. What would you like to start with?"

Daisuke paused and gulped. " I...I...like you...Satoshi. But, I'm still with Miss Riku. And...I really...want..."

The bluenette cupped Daisuke's face, like he did before kissing him on the first day of school. "I like you to Daisuke. And your all that's ever been on my mind for as long as I can remember."

The red-head smiled, but a few tears escaped his soft eyes. "I know. I feel the same." Daisuke said in a whisper.

"If you really don't love Miss Riku, then you shouldn't be with her...you'll only end up hurting yourself if you don't."

Daisuke closed his eyes and ignored Satoshi's grasp on him. He wrapped his long arms around Satoshi's chest and tip toed to make their lips meet. The bluenette gave a kiss back, letting his tongue trail Daisuke's top lip. The two kissed several times before letting go. A few of Daisuke's tears soon turned into a trail of water running down his cheeks. Satoshi wiped them away as he pulled the red-head into his arms. Satoshi's chest was warm and comforting to Daisuke, and his smell was something unique that made the boy melt.

Daisuke spoke up again. "Satoshi..."

"Yeah?" He answered pleasantly.

"Whenever Miss Riku and I break up...will you and I?"

Satoshi barely needed a second to think on it, his answer flew out immediately. "Of course Daisuke, as long as that's what you want..."

The red-head buried his head into Satoshi's chest and closed his eyes. It didn't matter how long it lasted, at least Daisuke was with the person he loves the most. "Yeah...it is."

x.X.x

The next morning, Riku and Risa were standing right outside the school building. Daisuke and Satoshi promised them they would arrive at the school 10 minutes early so they could all relax and talk before class. The twins had expected only Daisuke to be late, but as it turns out Satoshi was late also.

"So what do you think they were up to? Niwa said that he was staying the night at Hiwatari's." Risa asked her sister with a cold tone of voice. It was obvious she was mad.

Riku turned away, her eyes narrowed. "They probably over slept or something."

The brunette glanced over at her sister. "Rikuuu! Get real, Niwa has been with Hiwatari for 4 weeks straight! And, says this teen magazine, that two guys hanging out and acting like girls would towards each other is a bad sign. Riku, what if they're-"

"Risa! They're not like that. Niwa is probably just really good friends with him." Riku glared at her sister, she knew something was up with the two, but Riku wouldn't want to admit her sister was right.

Risa sighed. "Well...I just get the feeling Niwa is going to break up with you. I don't know why, but that's all that's been on my mind."

The red-headed girl scoffed. "Your crazy. Remember how Niwa was crazy about you. He used to buy you a ton of stuff and always call you."

Risa nodded.

"He did that to me too! So that just proves my point."

The brunette thought for a second then shook her head. " Niwa did that when he liked me, then he stopped when he started to like you. When was the last time he bought you a gift, or tried to impress you?"

Riku shook her head also. "Your...right."

Satoshi and Daisuke hurried up the hill, and into the school yard. "Misss Rikuuuu! Miss Haradaaaaa!" Daisuke called out and waved his arm left and right.

The girls stood in their tracks, and managed to pull off a fake smile. Riku frowned, her expression was cold and empty. "Niwa and...Hiwatari?" She whispered, glancing over the two once again. "Who would've thought..."


End file.
